When History Tries to Repeat Itself
by LuciLuna
Summary: One-shot: 'Ali wanted to shield him from the world. She wanted to crawl out all the eyes that saw him as a freak.' When Ali's youngest child turns out to be different, Ali needs to face her own demons to make sure her child doesn't end up like her sister. To make sure that he is loved.


When History Tries to Repeat Itself

When Ali's firstborn was born, it was a little girl. Ali and her husband were overjoyed. She spoiled her little girl rotten; her blue room was almost completely buried with dolls and dresses and teddy-bears. She wanted to give her everything, including a little sibling to play with.

So it was their hearts' desire to get another child soon. Luckily, their wish was heard and another child soon followed. Ali's second child was also a girl. She was as beautiful as her older sister and as soon as she was placed into her arms, Ali fell in love all over again. She stroked the child's cheek lovingly and held her tightly and smiled whilst thinking that life couldn't be more perfect.

Another room got painted blue and another room got almost completely buried with the child's things. The love for their children was equal, but their children weren't the same.

The eldest loved to play dress up, have a fake tea party with her toys and play with her mother's make-up. The youngest wasn't anything like that. Nothing like that, in fact. When she was around the age of three, she told her mommy that she hated her dresses and hated her dolls and hated her teddy-bears and hated her toys and hated everything that her room was buried with. She told her mother that she liked tree-climbing and sports and wearing pants and that she wasn't happy and that she didn't feel like a girl. Ali was shocked, but brushed it off as her little girl being a little tomboy and she was okay with that.

Her husband was thrilled about it; his little girl being a tomboy. He taught her everything he knew about soccer, football and all the sports she found interesting. Alison became a soccer mom. She flourished at the idea of her children being happy and healthy.

But deep in her heart, she knew something was wrong. Perhaps not wrong, but different. The contrast between her children was astonishing. And one day she realized what was different and she cried the whole day. She put together the little things and her heart broke for her child. The next day she acted as if nothing had happened and their little lives continued forward.

As the youngest girl grew up, Ali watched as her child suffered and she wanted nothing more than to reach for her hand and help her. Only she was afraid and her husband was still clueless.

Eventually it was Emily who shoved her into room covered in mirrors. The mirrors were everywhere and Ali tried smashing them and she cried and shrieked desperately, but they were indestructible and she sank to the floor and held herself and cried some more.

'Sweetheart, you can't do this.' Ali covered her ears with hands, trying to block out her late mother's voice. But Jessica's voice was in her head.

'You have to be strong, sweetheart. You have to be stronger than me.'

And Ali looked back into Emily's eyes, while tears slipped from her own. She realized that she was safely in Emily's arms and that she was stroking her hair and that she was able to think somewhat clearly again.

That night she told her husband about her suspicions and he brushed them off like she once had. But she had to be the strong one, because her daughter couldn't wait another year for another parent to handle the news. This wasn't about them, this was about her. And so she pushed her husband to think about it and he screamed that it was lie and he cried and he went limp in her arms.

'We need to talk to her.' Ali told him.

'The world will turn into such a cruel place for her. We need to protect her, Ali.' He responded.

'We will, honey, I know we will.'

Their youngest child cried, overwhelmed but also happy. The child was now almost six and had already lost so much time and it was time to let him live his life.

Ali wanted to shield him from the world. She wanted to crawl out all the eyes that saw him as a freak. He was her child. Her little boy. Luckily, her friends and Jason supported her. When she told her dad, he just nodded and hugged her tightly. Her son met his grandfather and they hugged, but there was a certain distance between them now and Ali's heart broke once again wanting to rip him from her dad's embrace and hug him properly and love him properly.

Her daughter accepted her brother completely and she _did_ hug him properly and she _did_ love him properly and Ali couldn't be more happy with that. Her husband also accepted their son completely and she realized just how blessed she was with that. And their family continued to live their dream and even though there were people that saw him as a freak, her son knew better, because he was loved and wanted by his family and friends.

That is what happens when history tries to repeat itself, but fails; people actually end up happy.

* * *

A/N: So, this story was just begging me to be written and I decided to publish it here. I have all these stories in my head about the liars and the children they could possibly have in the future and maybe I'll turn this into a one-shot collection. But honestly, I don't know yet. Perhaps I'll just leave it like this. I hope you liked this story.

Toodles,

Luci


End file.
